


Framework Thanos V Real Shield

by Cornholio4



Series: Framework Thanos Takes On Evil [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Oneshot, Real Shield bashing, Real Shield sucks, Robert Gonzales bashing, anti hero Thanos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24858988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornholio4/pseuds/Cornholio4
Summary: Sequel to The Snap in the Framework.The Framework Thanos is now an agent of the Multiverse, taking on greater evil including the falsely claimed Real SHIELD.
Series: Framework Thanos Takes On Evil [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798513
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Framework Thanos V Real Shield

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aragorn_II_Elessar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/gifts).



Thanos of the Framework Universe was killed after his Snap was reversed and was made to be judged by the spirits of those on his old planet Titan along with great deities and the spirits of those who were dead directly or indirectly by his hands through his long campaign. He tried to weakly justify himself but when A'Lars said that he only wanted to prove himself right more than he did to actually want to save the Universe, Thanos managed to admit that it was true and he was quiet when he admitted that he was only ever lying to himself for thinking so.

He admitted that he did feel guilt and though he brushed it off later, he did question his quest a few times in his lifetime. He knew his approach was problematic but felt that he had went through too much to back out now.

There was silence and great mutterings and there were reluctance in his jury as they said they reached a verdict. They said that throughout the multiverse when various of his counterparts were to be judged after dying they were steadfast and refuse to admit that they had been wrong, still ranting about ungrateful universes and small minded zealots who refuse to see his point after so long time. Ignore all evidence that his approach would not work and just find excuses to fit their worldviews. They would be ranting as they were judged to be sent to their afterlife to feel every single pain they have inflicted on others and have their worst moments on a constant loop to them.

Thanos here actually managed to admit his motives were wrong and considered questioning his mission just a big weakness that he got over. Plus they saw that he was able to focus his snap on wanting to snap an evil that disgusted him and the somewhat sentient Infinity Stones noticed as well. They decided to give him a choice to atone for his sins; either go through Purgatory for who knows how long or act as an agent throughout the Multiverse taking down evil just like HYDRA including those on various Earths.

He chose the latter but wondered why Earth?

He felt great pain as he saw on the arm which housed the Gauntlet as he felt what seemed like the Infinity Stones burned into his hand. He had it explained to them that these Stones were copies and would act on all the dimensions and universes he visits but with greater power, like he wouldn't need finger snaps to make the most of their power and instead of glorified illusions his changes made using the Reality Stone could be permanent. However he was warned that the power could disobey him and cause him great pain if he swayed from his mission or tried to go back to his old ways.

He nodded accepted it as he went on his missions. He fought and defeated several tyrants, slavers and other disgusting monsters and now his latest mission was on Earth. This one like most others was different from the one from the universe he came from in that SHIELD agent Melinda May wasn't able to bring in the Inhuman girl alive so that she could cause the incident that allowed HYDRA to come into power.

Well they were revealed publicly and the Stones told him that he was to come after a cell of the former SHIELD that seemed intent on spitefully hindering the main SHIELD remnant run by Nick Fury's chosen successor Phil Coulson than actually trying to rebuild or fight HYDRA. Phil Coulson after the death of HYDRA cell leader Daniel Whitehall had masterminded the death of the majority of the remaining HYDRA leaders.

Still the self proclaimed 'Real SHIELD' still wants to undermine Phil Coulson and take over his operations and base using their spies. He using a portal appeared in their ship the Iliad. He just walked bored not fazed by the bullets the panicked agents sent his way. Using the Mind Stone he separated the zealots from the misguided and for his plan he used the stones to tie the misguided up and put them into cells.

Using a simple hand motion he knocked the soldiers out, he didn't need to do so but he wanted to reinforce just how outmatched they really were. He made it to the council room and got the misguided tied up in rope as they all were fearfully aiming at him. "I come here as Thanos an agent working for redemption, I have come from an universe where HYDRA took over the US years ago and I defeated them. Now I take on those that are just as evil." Thanos told them as they were still alarmed.

"We are SHIELD, not HYDRA." Anne Weaver said only for Thanos to snap and they all gasped as all traces of their Real SHIELD logo (missing only those on the tied up misguided) was replaced by the HYDRA logo.

"You claim so and yet you seem so focused on hindering the actions of the man trying to rebuild SHIELD and fight HYDRA." Thanos replied as they suddenly got angry.

"Coulson is heading down the same path as Fury! He was brought back wrong as an alien experiment and he is keeping the same secrets as Fury, the same secrets that destroyed SHIELD!" Gonzales calmly said but Thanos was not impressed.

"HYDRA destroyed Fury and yet you claim to be more transparent when you are following HYDRA's tactics in infiltration, secrets and sabotage to undermine Phil Coulson." Thanos replied as they grew angry. "Tomas Calderon, I see you have gone behind your council's back and spitefully gave out the locations of several SHIELD loyalists to HYDRA just because Coulson was closer to recruiting them than you were. I know about the potential enhanced you killed in cold blood the first chance you got while flat out lying in your reports. Most of them were not but you didn't care as you just wanted to kill anyone with a chance of being a freak." Thanos said with stunned glares from the misguided and the others looked just annoyed that he acted without authorisation.

Calderon was shocked at being found out as Thanos said "like others, you were with HYDRA in my world. More than happy to hunt down Inhumans and SHIELD loyalists, just like the others. You only care about feeling like a good guy freedom fighter group than actually trying to be heroes. I have more blood on my hands than either of you and you disgust me, please think about that." Thanos said as he decided to use his powers to send the Iliad closer where it could be spotted by the men of Glenn Talbot.

Thanos made it so that the zealots and this council would see the military officers coming in as aliens and then made it so that they would hear them spouting HYDRA rhetoric along with the security footage. The misguided had their memories changed as them being captured when they found out the SHIELD cell was secretly a cell of HYDRA.

He disappeared as he had more work to do: he had to take care of Felix Blake next and then 6763 Tony Starks and 7743 Thaddeus Ross' to take care of.

Fun was not something one considers when fighting evil across the Multiverse but he had to admit that this did put a smile on his face.

* * *

Phil Coulson was facing his men as he said that Glenn Talbot contacted him about liberating a SHIELD craft and the SHIELD prisoners on there from HYDRA. "General Talbot told me that as part of our partnership that he is making sure that the SHIELD forces are giving medical treatment and therapy before they can rejoin. He wanted me to let you know that Agents Oliver and Weaver in particular are looking forward to working for SHIELD again and that Glenn will be giving over the Iliad." Coulson told them with Jemma Simmons excited but Bobbi Morse and Mack did a double take.

Coulson showed them the security footage of Talbot leading the charge in the Iliad with the HYDRA logos there taking down HYDRA agents. They caught the leaders there with Calderon and Gonzales refusing to surrender and tried to kill Talbot before being shut down as they made 'Hail HYDRA' their last words. "I tried to track down Agent Gonzales to recruit him but I guess this was why I couldn't find him.." Coulson sighed disappointed.

Bobbi and Mack knew something was seriously wrong there and they needed to put the search for the Toolbox on hold so they investigate.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is bashing and Ron the Death Eater on the so called Real SHIELD with their flaws extended and I really don't know care. Framework Thanos will act in my fics the role that Aragorn_II_Elessar gave to Adrian Chase the Arrowverse Prometheus. While they were jerks and portrayed as antagonists, the so called Real SHIELD got off far too easy only to be never seen again. Their arc was my most disliked in all of MCU TV. At least with Thanos you are supposed to see him as a villain with a flawed philosophy that gets taken down. One fic I saw had Calderon as a secret HYDRA agent and that doesn't surprise me.


End file.
